Tormentoso encuentro
by Mili Riddle
Summary: Sakura hubiese esperado cualquier cosa esa noche, pero no a Sasuke Uchiha salvándole la vida...


Tenía su espalda pegada al grueso tronco del árbol mientras intentaba serenar su respiración agitada. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento tanto como todas sus esperanzas de salir con vida de aquel maldito bosque. Apretó con fuerza la bolsa que colgaba de su cintura y soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando su brazo reaccionó a un extraño y punzante dolor.

Si hubiese sabido que eso sucedería por un par de flores, habría traído con ella alguna compañía. No es que no pudiera contra esos dos tipos, pero los idiotas la habían atacado con dardos con alguna rara sustancia que drenaba por completo su chakra ante el más mínimo atisbo de utilizarlo.

Debió ser más rápida, se dijo con pesar.

Espió hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie allí. Todo estaba sumamente silencioso, podía jurar que ni siquiera volaba un solo insecto por ahí y eso era demasiado sospechoso. Regresó a su posición anterior y miró hacia el frente tratando de plantearse alguna estrategia de escape. Y fue allí que escuchó un par de ramas quebrarse no muy lejos de ella; sacó con cautela uno de sus kunais y afianzó el agarre lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de ese hormigueo que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

 _—No debe haber ido muy lejos_ —dijo uno de ellos con seriedad —, _el sedante ya debería haber comenzado a hacer su magia._

 _—Aún así, la parálisis no es instantánea. Sólo debe estar exhausta_ —Sakura pestañeó un par de veces y se vio sorprendida por los truenos y las centellas del cielo iluminando al bosque a su gusto. Sin embargo, había agradecido aquel desliz de la naturaleza para despertarla de su adormecimiento —. _Tendremos que dividirnos._

 _—Bien, yo me quedaré aquí._

El silencio volvió a establecerse, lo que significaba que uno de ellos ya se había marchado y el otro estaría cada vez más cerca. Y no se equivocó, su daga chocó con su kunai y el impacto de su otro cuchillo lo recibió de lleno el tronco que, de no haberse quitado a tiempo, lo hubiese recibido su cabeza. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas alejándolo lo suficiente para escapar, pero sus piernas débiles la traicionaron y cayó hacia atrás sobre las raíces que sobresalían del viejo árbol.

El golpe en las costillas la había dejado sin aire pero aún con toda la debilidad que estaba atrapándola, intentó arrastrarse por el suelo. Sin embargo, aquel ninja la tomó del tobillo y la atrajo hacia él con violencia inmovilizando sus piernas y brazos con los suyos. No podía ver su rostro ni siquiera con la ayuda de los rayos y eso, mientras perdía completamente sus fuerzas, acrecentaba su desesperación.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba —murmuró llevando su mano hacia su cintura —, pero estúpida como te imaginaba. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —se lo imaginó con una sonrisa asquerosa sobre sus labios —, ¿no puedes hablar? —soltó una risa desdeñosa y le sacó finalmente la bolsa —. Lo sé, el sedante es increíblemente poderoso —observó con triunfo las flores y luego regresó su atención hacia ella —. Tal vez, podríamos divertirnos. Estás a mi merced, ¿sabes?

—Y tú en la mía —la frialdad de sus palabras eran más peligrosas que el filo de su katana sobre su cuello —. Aléjate de ella, ahora —el cielo volvió a iluminarse —. ¿Qué pasa, no puedes hablar?

Sakura hubiese esperado cualquier cosa esa noche, pero no a Sasuke Uchiha salvándole la vida. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ni mucho menos lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su antiguo compañero llevándola en brazos en medio de la tormenta que había caído sin compasión encima de ambos. De lo único que estuvo segura, fue de querer alejarse de él de todos y cada uno de los modos posibles y vomitarle todo lo que tenía retenido en su garganta desde su huída, pero no pudo mover un solo músculo.

Estaba frustrada y él lo sabía. Era un tipo inteligente, ¿como podría no haberlo hecho? Había estado, todo el camino hasta esa cueva sucia para resguardarse, aniquilándolo con su mirada. La misma que transmitía todo el desagrado que eso le provocaba. Sin embargo, el ninja renegado la había ignorado perfectamente y se había sumido en su silencio amargo habitual pero con una amabilidad inusual, que ejerció al dejarla apoyada en una de las paredes lisas de la cueva.

—Lárgate —decir aquello sin torpeza le había costado horrores, aunque se sentía relativamente satisfecha de haberlo podido dejar escapar. Lo intentó una vez sintió que podía mover la punta de sus dedos mientras él había estado ocupado encendiendo una precaria fogata —, ahora.

—No con esta tormenta —respondió para su sorpresa la cual se vio nuevamente interrumpida por la molestia —, ¿tienes algo más qué decir?

—Sí —el Uchiha soltó una risa socarrona y echó al fuego unas ramitas secas sobre él —, mucho.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que esperar a que vuelvas a la normalidad para eso —murmuró levantando lentamente su mirada —, ¿no crees?

Sakura desvío sus ojos lo mejor que pudo. Pero Sasuke no logró hacer lo mismo, llevaba un buen tiempo sin poder hacerlo; no era la primera vez que la seguía, la ayudaba o la salvaba, pero sí era la primera vez que ella sabía que lo había hecho. Claramente, se cuestionaría toda su vida aquellas acciones, aunque, lo seguiría haciendo por más incorrecto que ella lo encontrara.

¿Por qué? Aún no lo sabía, o no quería saberlo. No estaba seguro de lo que significaría o cambiaría en su vida al descubrirlo. Quizás, le temía a la respuesta que pudiera encontrar tras aquella estupidez. Porque era consciente de que no sabría cómo manejar aquello sin perder la cabeza.

—Gracias.

El murmullo de Sakura, uno lleno de incomodidad y molestia, fue un tormentoso puñal para el Uchiha. Pero mantuvo su actitud inmutable. Era conciente de que el desprecio era lo único que se merecía de ella y aquello le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

¿Qué había esperado después de todo?


End file.
